This invention relates to specific mixtures of oil components which can be incorporated in cosmetic and pharmaceutical preparations, show high dermatological compatibility and provide cosmetic formulations with a particularly light feeling on the skin.
The expert involved in the formulation of cosmetic compositions can choose from a wide range of different emollients, including inter alia silicone oils, esters, ethers, carbonates and alkanes. Each class of compounds has certain sensory characteristics and emollient combinations with high-spreading or low-spreading oils are often used to enable “sensory profiles” to be selectively established on the skin and hair. Oil mixtures with so-called synergistic effects are of particular interest. Silicone oils, particularly readily volatile silicone oils, are frequently used in cosmetic formulations to impart a particularly light feeling on the skin, but unfortunately they have many toxicological and ecological disadvantages.
Accordingly, a search has long been conducted to find substitutes for silicone oils. more particularly emollient mixtures, which would enable cosmetics to be formulated without silicone oils without losing the specific sensory profile of those oils. Substances which are suitable as a complete or partial substitute for silicone oils in order to avoid a buildup effect on the skin and hair are known, for example, from WO 97/47281. The use of oil components selected from the group of dialkyl ethers, dialkyl cyclohexanes, Guerbet alcohols, Guerbet carbonates, ester oils, polyol polyhydroxystearates and/or hydroxycarboxylic acid esters was proposed for this purpose. WO 97/467282 describes cosmetic and/or pharmaceutical preparations containing special dialkyl carbonates and emulsifiers which are distinguished by special sensory properties, the dialkyl carbonates having proved to be equivalent substitutes for silicone oils.
The problem addressed by the present invention was to provide emollient mixtures which would have an improved sensory profile in relation to known compounds and which could be used as substitutes for silicone oils.
It has now surprisingly been found that the sensory profile of oil mixtures often cannot be correlated with that of the individual compounds and that a combination of different oil components or mixtures of oil components has/have a far better sensory profile than the individual compounds.